fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
2015 USA Film Releases
This is a list of films released in the USA in 2015: January 9 Taken 3 - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / EuropaCorp 16 Blackhat - R''' - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures Paddington - '''PG - Lantern Entertainment / Studio Canal / Heyday Films 23 Black Sea - R''' - Focus Features / Film4 Mortdecai - '''PG-13 - Lionsgate Films / OddLot Entertainment Strange Magic - PG - Touchstone Pictures / Lucasfilm 30 Project Almanac - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Insurge Pictures / MTV Films / Platinum Dunes The Loft - R''' - Open Road Films February 6 Jupiter Ascending - '''PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment Seventh Son - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures 13 Kingsman: The Secret Service - R''' - 20th Century Fox / Marv Films 27 Focus - '''R - Warner Bros Pictures March 6 Chappie - R''' - Columbia Pictures / Media Rights Capital The Second Best Exotic Marigold Hotel - '''PG - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Participant Media 13 It Follows - R''' - Dimension Films / Exclusive Media 20 Insurgent - '''PG-13 - Summit Entertainment / Red Wagon Entertainment The Gunman - R''' - Open Road Films / Studio Canal / Silver Pictures 27 Get Hard - '''R - Warner Bros Pictures / Gary Sanchez Productions April 3 Fast & Furious 7 - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Original Film 10 Ex Machina - R''' - A24 Films / Universal Pictures / Film4 The Longest Ride - '''R - 20th Century Fox 17 True Story - R''' - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Regency Enterprises / Plan B May 1 Avengers: Age of Ultron - '''PG-13 - Marvel Studios 8 Hot Pursuit - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 15 Area 51 - R''' - Insurge Pictures / Blumhouse Productions / IM Global Mad Max: Fury Road - '''R - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures 29 San Andreas - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment June 3 Entourage - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / HBO Films 5 Insidious: Chapter 3 - '''PG-13 - Gramercy Pictures / Stage 6 Films / Entertainment One / Blumhouse Productions Spy - R''' - 20th Century Fox / Chernin Entertainment 12 Jurassic World - '''PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Amblin Entertainment / Legendary Pictures 19 Titanic Inside Out - PG - Paramount Pictures / 20th Century Fox / Lightstorm Entertainment / Pixar Animation Studios July 1 Terminator Genisys - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media 10 Self/Less - PG-13 - Gramercy Pictures / FilmNation Entertainment 17 Ant-Man - PG-13 - Marvel Studios Mr. Holmes - PG - Miramax Films / Roadside Attractions / AI Film / BBC Films 24 Pixels - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Happy Madison Productions 31 Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Bad Robot August 7 Fantastic 4 (2015) - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / Marvel Studios / TSG Entertainment / Marv Films The Gift (2015) - R''' - STX Entertainment / Blumhouse Productions 14 Straight Outta Compton - '''R - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures The Man from U.N.C.L.E. - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment 21 Sinister 2 - R''' - Gramercy Pictures / Entertainment One / IM Global / Blumhouse Productions / Steady Aim / Alliance Films / Automatik / Tank Caterpillar September 4 The Transporter Refuelled - '''PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / EuropaCorp 18 Black Mass - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / Cross Creek Pictures Captive - '''PG-13 - Paramount Pictures Everest - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Walden Media / Cross Creek Pictures / Working Title Films Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox Sicario - R''' - Lionsgate Films / Black Label Media 25 Hotel Transylvania 2 - '''PG - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation 30 The Walk - PG - TriStar Pictures October 2 The Martian - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / Scott Free 9 Steve Jobs - R''' - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures 16 Bridge of Spies - '''PG-13 - Touchstone Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / 20th Century Fox / Reliance Entertainment / Participant Media Crimson Peak - R''' - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures Goosebumps - '''PG - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation / Village Roadshow Pictures / Original Film / Scholastic Entertainment / Expedition Films / LStar Capital 23 Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension - R''' - Paramount Pictures / Blumhouse Productions The Last Witch Hunter - '''PG-13 - Summit Entertainment November 6 Brooklyn - PG-13 - Fox Searchlight Pictures / BBC Films Spectre - PG-13 - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Columbia Pictures Spotlight - R''' - Open Road Films / Participant Media Trumbo - '''R - Bleecker Street Media 13 The 33 - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Alcon Entertainment / Phoenix Pictures 20 Legend (2015) - R''' - Universal Pictures / Studio Canal / Cross Creek Pictures / Working Title Films 25 Creed - '''PG-13 - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema December 4 Macbeth (2015) - R''' - Lantern Entertainment / Studio Canal / Film4 11 In the Heart of the Sea - '''PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Imagine Entertainment The Big Short - R''' - Paramount Pictures / Regency Enterprises / Plan B 18 Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip - '''PG - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises Star Wars: The Force Awakens - PG-13 - Lucasfilm / Bad Robot 25 Daddy's Home - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Red Granite Pictures / Gary Sanchez Productions The Revenant - R - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / RatPac Entertainment Category:Years in film (USA)